


Sparks Fly (when heaven and hell collide)

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Allison, F/M, Hunter - Freeform, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Slash, Souls, angel!Isaac, angel!derek, devil!Scott, devil!Stiles, incubus!Boyd, mentions of train crash and death, succubus!Erica, wing!fic, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Stiles sees Derek, the big guy is helping some little old lady from her body to be taken up to heaven. Stiles didn’t really have any need to be there, he just likes watching humanity and all its little quirks. It kept the boredom at bay. Now, he just likes watching Derek and annoying the angel and watching him flush in anger and maybe something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly (when heaven and hell collide)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacii/gifts).



> This started out as crack that Spacii said she needed and then I needed it and so I started to write it and it turned into almost 4K of fluff, crack and porn. You're welcome Spacii. :)
> 
>  _There needs to be a naughty crack fic where Devil/Demon!Stiles just wreaks Angel!Derek ok? There has to be._  
>  Like maybe they meet on the job or at supernatural mixer and sparks fly because Derek is just such a grumpy goody-two shoes and Stiles is the Devil. XD. Maybe Derek’s a hulking warrior of light with a soft spot for troubled teens and Stiles new favorite thing is to drive him to distraction and annoyed violence via pranks. Being cheekily seduced the entire time.  
> There might be wing!kink…  
> SO MUCH wing!kink!  
> I’ll be damned if Stiles fingers weren’t made to leave Derek a dazed and debauched mess, wondering where the hell he left his halo. :D  
> \-------------  
> So in this little universe, Devils and Angels aren’t really enemies per say. Like, they know they’ll have to fight “the final battle” in the end, but why waste so much energy fighting each other now. So they befriend each other and socialize and have big meetings/parties every ten years to see who is up and who is down on the soul quota, what’s new in your realm. Also, I’m making it so an angel getting it on with a devil won’t fall because they have to have fun somehow and just because I said so.

Stiles isn’t sure why he comes here on his off days, he just likes to. He’ll find a spot on top of a building, in a tree, somewhere high that he can watch all the coming and goings of humanity. They’re just so fascinating to him. He’s never been human, never had such a normal existence. Sometimes, he even likes to imagine himself as human, just for a little while. But he knows he’d be bored quickly.

Still, he likes to watch. So it’s no surprise that he sees another of the supernatural world working nearby. It’s not unusual. People die and one side or the other has to come claim their soul. But this one, he’s not sure what it is about him, but he just catches Stiles’ eye like nothing else has done in a long time.

It figures though that it _would_ be an angel that actually catches his eye. Stiles shifts closer to watch, his tail twitching. The angel has broad shoulders, like _really_ broad shoulders and these arms and just, the back muscles, or what he can see of them from between his wings would make any demon do unspeakable things.

He can’t see his face, his back to Stiles as he helps some little old lady up from her body and angels, always so courteous and helpful but if it means he gets to see those arms flexing then he’ll stand it. Of course, then the angel turns and he can see his face and Stiles can’t describe it.

If he were an angel, he’d fall for that face. Of course, then they guys notices him in his tree perch and just glowers at him, gorgeous green eyes under dark brows look at him and Stiles waves and grins, letting a little horn and fang show through. The angel huffs and just turns away, leading the lady away from her body and up to heaven.

Stiles sighs heavily. Now that the angel is gone, it’s just boring here. Maybe he can go and see if Erica and Boyd want to hang out, though if they start having sex again in front of him, he’s gonna upchuck all over the place. Pushing off of his perch, Stiles disappears back to Hell.

~*~

The next time he sees the angel is at the annual decade meeting between Heaven and Hell. It’s usually just the higher ups doing the meetings, tallying souls, catching up on new up and coming angels and demons, and who has been promoted and demoted, you know business stuff.

For those on the lower echelons, it’s just a glorified mixer, meeting up with friends from both sides, passing gossip, chatting others up and just enjoying the day off. Stiles, Scott, Erica and Boyd are clustered together, sipping drinks and chatting.

Stiles is the first to notice Scott’s lack of participation in the conversation. He glances up to see the devil staring hard at someone. Stiles follows his eyes to see him staring at a group of angels. Grinning, Stiles nudges him, “Which one?” he asks, wagging his eyebrows.

Scott flushes which is funny since Scott’s a devil for Satan’s sake. “The brunette girl,” Scott whispers with a dopey grin on his face. Stiles looks again and sees who he’s talking out. The angel is a beauty with wavy brunette hair and dimples and white teeth and Stiles can see the appeal, but unfortunately, he plays for a different team.

“Oh, good choice Scott, I approve,” Erica whispers slyly. She and Stiles exchange a fanged smirk and push the blushing devil hard enough to get him over to the group and “accidentally” bump into her, though the idiot trips over his tail in the process. He shoots them a glare and then begins to apologize profusely to the angel who smiles brightly at him.

Stiles leans back against the wall, Erica next to him. “I’d say a job well done,” Stiles says.

Erica nods with a grin. “Indeed, but if you’ll excuse me, Boyd and I have some hot monkey sex to get up to and three is just too many,” the Succubus says with a smirk before grabbing her lover, and Incubus’s hand and dragging him off, they’re tails twining behind their backs.

Stiles huffs at being left alone and starts to wander around, grabbing a drink from one of the demons carrying a tray. He finds Tall, Dark, and Broody hiding in a shadowy corner away from everyone and glaring at anyone who gets too near. Grinning, Stiles saunters over waiting for the angel to notice his approach.

When Mr. Angel does notice him, Stiles isn’t disappointed by his glare. “You know those don’t work on me,” Stiles says coming up to lean against the wall next to him, tail coming up to curl around his arm. “You know this is supposed to be a party where everyone gets to know each other. You hiding in a corner is counterproductive to that,” Stiles says with a glance at the angel.

The angel just grunts at him and refuses to glance his way. Even his halo is broody, shining only dimly. “I’m Stiles by the way, just in case you were wondering,” Stiles offers with a grin, licking at a fang suggestively.

The silence drags on for a moment before he answers back. “Derek,” Derek says finally, flushing ever so slightly.

“Well Derek, don’t be a stranger, get out there,” Stiles says and then puts words to action and grabs Derek by his very impressive arm and drags him away from his hidey hole to where Scott is talking with the angel from before.

“Scott my man, how’s everything going?” Stiles asks.

“Um…good I guess,” Scott says, still unable to tear his eyes away from the angel. “Oh um, this is Allison,” Scott says, introducing the girl.

“Hey, well, this is Derek if you haven’t already met. I found him hiding in a corner and thought he could use some help socializing,” Stiles says and grins up at Derek who is just glaring down at his arm where Stiles tail, with a mind of its own, has curled around his wrist. “Now, what’s new in Heaven?” The rest of the meeting/party goes by with the group talking, even Derek throwing in a few words with Stiles coaxing him along. Stiles and Scott leave with grins on their faces.

~*~

It is a few years later when Stiles runs into Derek again. This time on the job. There’s been train accident and it seems two of the passengers killed sold their souls so he’s here to collect. What he’s not expecting is to see Derek walking through demolished train, touching this person’s forehead, this one’s hand, bringing the souls forth and letting them follow him.

Stiles grins and walks up to him just as he brings out one of Stiles’ souls, “Sorry dude, but this one’s mine.”

Derek looks up and rolls his eyes. “Figures it would be you here,” Derek grumbles but it lacks heat.

Stiles grins crookedly and walks up to the man who’s just recently died. “Well dude, let’s see,” Stiles pulls out a tablet and scans over it, his tail holding it up to keep his hands free. He’s so glad they finally went digital. Those scrolls and must books were so two centuries ago and it good to catch up with the times. “Dude, seriously, you sold your soul so that your rival would get looked over for a promotion? Doesn’t anyone have any imagination these days?”

There’s an odd huffing noise behind him and Stiles turns to see Derek’s shoulders shaking ever so slightly as the angel tries to keep from laughing, lips twitching while the rest of his face remains blank. “Oh hush you. No one want’s your opinions. All right, come along. We’ve still got one more person to get.”

He and Derek continue to walk side by side, the angel occasionally reaching out to draw another soul out. They’re nearing the end of the line when Stiles finds his last soul. He taps the woman on her forehead, “Come on sweetheart, time to go.” She appears next to him and he glances at his tablet. “Well, you are a little better. Your soul to cure you sister’s cancer. That’s very honorable of you, but a little redundant since she wasn’t going to die by it. Sorry about that, but well, oh well.”

Running a hand through his hair, Stiles sighs. “We’ll that’s it for me. See you later feather butt,” Stiles says with a grin and disappears with his souls. The last thing he sees is Derek’s offended face and laughs the whole way back to Hell.

~*~

This happens on and off through the years. They bump into each other on a case or Stiles will have the day off and go looking for his brooding angel. Other times, he’ll seek out the angel at the meetings and drag him out of hiding to socialize, teasing him the whole time. It’s his new favorite pastime to see how long it takes to get the angel to flush in embarrassment.

They get closer as the years go by, Derek actually opening up and even smiling – I know shocker right! – at Stiles horrible jokes. Scott is still mooning over Allison and funnily enough, another angel named Isaac and Stiles slaps his friend on the back and laughs whenever Scott thinks about them because he gets this look on his face.

He really likes Derek and if the angel wasn’t so uptight, he might even be able to persuade him to be even more but every time Stiles even hints at something, he shies away and so Stiles bides his time and waits for the right moment, even if it takes decades.

~*~

Of course, things as usual don’t go according to his plan. He’s just minding his business dozing in a tree somewhere in the middle of nowhere when he feels a pull somewhere in his middle and the next thing he knows, he standing in some dark warehouse in Satan knows where.

There’s some guy standing there and Stiles thinks it’s some idiot human wanting to sell his soul who called him out here and Stiles grins and goes to step out of the calling circle. Only he can’t move, feet stuck to the floor as if glued and he glances down and sees a Devil’s Trap underneath the calling circle.

This isn’t just a random human doing something stupid. It’s a hunter who knows what he’s doing and Stiles is stuck and can’t move and at this guy’s mercy. He starts chanting and throws some holy water on Stiles.

Stiles hisses, trying to shrink away from the human as the water burns his flesh, tail lashing angrily and eyes shifting to a glowing yellow, pupils slit. He sees a flash of light on metal and the human is holding a knife carved with runes and he knows that if that think sinks into his flesh, he’ll be killed permanently. He thrashes, trying to get away even as the knife starts to descend and Stiles closes his eyes and braces for the blow.

There’s a blinding flash of bright light that turns his eyelids red and then it’s dark and he blinks his eyes open carefully. Derek is standing there in all his angelic glory, eyes blazing a righteous red and sword of light in his hand. The human lies crumpled on the ground. “Is…is he dead?” Stiles asks nervously, unsure if he wants it to be true or not. He wouldn’t mind if Derek fell because of him but he enjoys Derek as an angel and doesn’t want him to change.

“No, just knocked out. I’ve wiped his mind of this incident and of any knowledge of the supernatural. He’ll just wake up with a bad headache and wonder why he’s here,” Derek says, his voice rumbling with the held back rage. His shoulders are stiff with tension.

“Um…Derek, I’m kind of stuck,” Stiles says.

His sword winks out and the warehouse gets dimmer. Derek turns to look at him, brows furrowed with worry. He bends down slowly and cuts through the salt lines with two fingers and Stiles breathe a sigh of relief, stepping out of the circle.

Stiles squawks as suddenly he’s swept up into strong arms, Derek shaking as he pulls Stiles close, wings folding around Stiles form to encase him in white. “I felt it…when they summoned you and I couldn’t find you at first and I thought I wouldn’t be fast enough and…,” Derek says softly.

“Shh, it’s all right Derek. I’m fine and safe and you made it in time,” Stiles says softly, wrapping his arms around the angel’s waist. “Come on, let’s get out of here before he wakes up,” Stiles says and they disappear from the warehouse.

They appear in a dimly lit, sparse room and Stiles can only assume this is Derek’s place because it isn’t his place. “Sit, I’ll get something for your burns,” he says and steps away to go rummage in another room.

Stiles settles on the bed, bouncing a little. Derek comes back with a small jar and settles beside Stiles. Most of the burns are on his arms and Derek gently dabs at them with the white cream. His skin tingles and a few seconds later, the cream and burns are gone. “Thanks,” Stiles says softly.

Derek goes to stand back up and is brought short by Stiles’ tail which has wrapped itself around his wrist. “Oh, um sorry. Sometimes, I have no control over what it does,” Stiles says and bends down to try and unwrap the appendage from the angel’s wrist, his hands still shaking.

Derek’s hand appears in his vision and settles on top of his, stilling them. “Stiles,” Derek says softly.

And Stiles just can’t do this nonchalant shit right now and just throws himself at the angel, arms going around his waist as he shakes and gasps, feeling the panic bubble up. He’d thought he had been about to die. If Derek hadn’t shown up when he did, he would have and just the thought of Derek not making it in time leaves him gasping for air.

Derek just shushes him, holding onto the devil, whispering soft, unintelligible words to him, trying to calm him down. Eventually, Stiles does and comes to, to find he’s lying on the bed in Derek’s arms with the angel’s wings coming up and over them like a living tent of white feathers.

“Better?” Derek asks softly, looking down at Stiles, concern evident in his face and Stiles just can’t help himself and pushes up to press a chaste kiss against Derek’s lips. Stiles comes to and jerks back, flushing in embarrassment, “Um…sorry about that. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Derek just stares at him for a drawn out moment and then bends down and kisses him back, just pressing lips against lips but it sends a tingle down his spine. Derek’s large, warm palms are cupping his face, tiling his head just so and it just deepens from there and by the time Derek pulls back, Stiles is panting heavily.

“Um…that was nice,” Stiles says softly.

Derek smirks. “So I finally found something to shut you up,” he says softly. Stiles huffs and smacks him on the arm. Grinning, Derek just kisses him again, warm hands slipping under his shirt.

Stiles arches into it with a sigh and kisses back just as hard, tongues tangling. They only pull apart so Derek can pull his shirt off. “Are you…” he kisses him, “sure about this?” Stiles asks.

Derek pulls back, “I wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t sure.”

“Okay,” Stiles says and just kisses Derek again. Grabbing the angel’s own shirt, he pulls it up. He loves magic. There’s no awkward fumbling to try and get the shirt off around Derek’s wings. It just goes right through them, no stopping or tearing of fabric and then Derek’s chest is bare and Stiles wants to lick his abs, they’re that divine.

Stiles snorts in his head at his own joke. “Stop thinking,” Derek mutters and pulls him flush with his chest. And that Derek knows when he’s not paying attention to him is hot.

It’s not surprising that the pants follow, Derek looming over him and kissing down his chest to his cock and Stiles can only stare up at Derek’s wings still spread over them and he just wants to touch them. So he does, fingers burying into the soft fluff.

Derek shudders over him and Stiles grins evilly and runs his fingers through the feathers, making sure to run his nails along the flesh near where the wings join his back. Derek just groans deeply, hands fisting in his sheets.

Growling, Derek grabs Stiles cock and squeezes and Stiles gasps, arching into the touch. Grinning up at the devil, Derek keeps his eyes on Stiles and licks up the shaft. “Cheater,” Stiles stutters out, trying to thrust to get into the gorgeous mouth, but Derek’s got an arm across his hips, keeping him still and Stiles whines in frustration.

Derek teases him for a few more seconds before putting him out of his misery and taking him all the way into his mouth and down his throat and who knew angels have no gag reflex. Such a talented race, maybe he’ll start rooting for that side if this is what it means to be them.

Derek hums and Stiles whines louder, trying push Derek off and pull him closer at the same time, not sure what and his tail is firmly locked around Derek’s wrist and the angel is going nowhere soon. Just as Stiles is nearing his peak, Derek pulls off and Stiles groans in agony at the denial of his orgasm and Derek just smirk.

He reaches down and runs a finger down Stiles’ cleft and pushes a finger in with no resistance and Stiles is already slick and Derek just looks up at him in shock, “What, a Devil can’t reveal all of his secrets now can he?” Stiles murmurs, clenching down on Derek’s finger with a smirk and Derek swallows heavily, pupils blown wide.

Stiles takes the chance as Derek is distracted and flips them over until Derek is on his back, wings bracketing him. “Let me show you why Devils are so much fun,” Stiles whispers with a grin and slowly sinks down onto Derek’s cock, both groaning at the feel.

Stiles rides Derek slowly, enjoying the feel of Derek inside him. Derek’s hands are clamped on his hips with bruising force, helping Stiles move. Suddenly, Derek sits up, throwing Stiles off balance and his arms of steel circle his waist, hold him still as Derek just fucks up into him brutally, nailing his prostate with each thrust.

Stiles keens, scrabbling at Derek’s back, leaving welts from his nails and he can only hold on for the ride. He’s so close, just needs the little push to get him over the edge and then Derek’s hand reaches down from his back and rubs right at the base of his tail where it’s so sensitive to touch and Stiles cries out, going over, hands clutching at the base of Derek’s wings and he feels the angel shudder under him, pounding once, twice more before he stills and groans, coming as well.

They sit there panting, coming back down and then Stiles starts to giggle and presses it into Derek’s shoulder and he can feel Derek’s shoulder shaking and can hear his deep laugh as well. Stiles leans back and kisses Derek on his smiling lips. “I’m not sure if I can call this love, but it’s the closest I’m ever going to get to that fickle emotion,” he whispers to the angel.

“The same,” Derek says back, kissing him again, his wings curling around them again and cocooning them in feathers. Stiles’ still hasn’t let go of Derek’s wrist this whole time.

“Also, I so have a wing kink by the way and I plan to exploit that from now on,” Stiles mutters into Derek’s neck.

“That’s okay, I think I have a Stiles kink,” Derek mutters back and Stiles can only presses his grin into Derek’s shoulder as he holds onto the angel.

Eventually, they pull away and clean up and fall into the bed together, Derek spooned up behind him, his wing laying over top and letting them stay in their own little world for a while longer. They fall asleep like that.

~*~

Stiles leaves Derek’s place with a lingering kiss and vanishes back to his own place. He’s not really surprised to see Lydia, the current ruling devil, there waiting for him. She would have felt his near death. What he isn’t expecting is to see the two angels with her. One he knows is Danny, the current head archangel and the other he can only assume is Jackson, the archangel underneath him.

“Well isn’t this a party,” Stiles says with a smirk.

“Just checking to make sure you’re still alive. It seems you are,” Lydia says with a nod, ignoring Stiles’ comment. The three get up to leave and Lydia turns back to give him one last look, “Oh and Stiles, no one cares about your little thing happening with Derek, just don’t let it interfere with your or his work.”

Stiles gulps and nods in understanding. Once they’re gone, he sags a little in relief. And then he grins, face fit to crack in half because he got the seal of approval from not only his boss but Derek’s as well and that means he can fuck his angel as much as he wants. He needs to talk with Erica about possibly lending him some of her toys. He has so much he needs to teach his angel. Grinning, Stiles vanishes from his room in search of his favorite Succubus.

**End.**


End file.
